rr3fandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Speedrush TV Challenge - Season 3/@comment-27123099-20160104084123
Mostly through Stage 3 now, thought I'd give an update. I have all the R$ updates and I drive as follows: Tilt A, Steering Assist Low, TC On, Brake Assist Low. This time, I'm trying a different tact. I decided to not spend much time slowing the bots, just to see how much of a difference it made. I figure if need be, I can work to slow them in Stage 5 if I need to in order to make sure I win the car. For Stages 1 & 2, I finished all the events easily, first try in all cases I think. I honeslty didn't really keep track since I just breezed through. Here's how I've fared for Stage 3 so far: 3.1 - I won relatively easily. I did actually rub competitors a few times but not enough to fail me I guess. I made it up to 2nd pretty easily, but then had to fight to pass the 1st place car, carefully planning an overtake to ensure that we didn't hit each other. I was able to get past him finally and won this race first try. 3.2 - I attempted a few races and didn't seem to make much progress. As suggested here, I went ahead and purchased the 2nd Body upgrade and kicked off the 3rd one as well (12hr wait). My first few attempts were failures, even with the Body upgrade. However, I was able to finally win the race after maybe 5 attempts with the final race being very, very close. I wasn't sure I had won, but I did. 3.3 - Won this one first try as well, though I did nudge my competitor a bit at the beginning to give myself a little assistance. 3.4.1 - By this point, my car already needed servicing, but I was curious how far I could I made an attempt on the Autocross event and I was able to win first try, beating the target time by about 1sec with an unserviced car. 3.4.2 - Still unserviced, this Hunter event asked me to pass the hunted car by 343yds (I think). I set off on my attempt and seemed to close distance slowly at first. I guess I then hit faster parts of the track because I did eventually reel in the hunted car. Being that I wasn't too far from the finish and I had an unserviced car, I slowed down as I approached the hunted car and spun him a bit. This did work and I easily passed the target distance and ended up finishing about 450yds ahead or so. I probably didn't even need to take him out it seems. 3.5 - Also still unserviced, I went ahead and gave this one a try, but right at the start, it seemed bad. My unserviced car was easily passed up by everyone. I did catch them in the first turn and I was in 5th place a few turns later. However, I couldn't really make much progress from there. I would reel in a car in the turns and sometimes pass them, only to be passed again on the next straight. I dropped back to 6th and towards the end of the 2nd lap, I ended up going off track at one point, so I went ahead and quit. I decided to service my car and I'll give it a shot in the morning. I expect that I shouldn't have much trouble with this race once I have a worthy car (complete with the 3rd Body upgrade as well). Overall though, this has been more challenging that the other recent events I've attempted while slowing bots, but nothing extraordinary so far. With the exception of the Drag Race, all the other races I've passed first or 2nd try. We'll see how Stages 4 and 5 go. These Speedrush events like to throw some "interesting" races at us. Looking at the descriptions of what's to come, this one doesn't seem to be any different. Often, they aren't about how fast you can race, but how well you pull off the tricks they want you to do.